Control
by girlinblue17
Summary: Post-Kijuju. Jill seduces Chris in his bedroom, but things aren't always what they seem. Lemon.


**Control**

Chris Redfield lay on his bed. It was almost midnight, but he couldn't sleep.

It was finally over. Wesker's dead, his comrades have been avenged. Exhaustion filled him, but it didn't help his quest for sleep. Instead, his mind was filled with thoughts about the occupant in the other room. Jill Valentine. They all had thought she had perished in 2006, and while they tried to move on, it had hit them terribly, especially Chris. Their foster family was always close, but he was the one who was her confidante. _Soulmates, _Barry called them, and while Chris and Jill would tell him he was being corny, Chris privately thought that was true, especially when they thought she had died: it felt as though a part of him did, as well. His musings were suddenly interrupted when the object of his thoughts entered the room, clad in a white bathrobe. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, the mark left by the P30 device visible below her collarbones.

"Jill?" Chris asked, his tone puzzled. "What's the matter?"

"I need to show you something," Jill said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, as she continued to head to the side of Chris's bed. As she walked, she slowly began tugging at the belt of her robe, until it lay open. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, his tone strangled.

"What does it look like? I'm seducing you," Jill said, a slight smile on her lips. She reached the side of the bed and sat down beside him, almost immediately placing her hand on Chris's chest. Because it was a warm night, he didn't bother wearing a shirt, and Jill's hand made contact with his bare flesh, causing him to shudder. He grabbed her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice thick.

"Don't you want it, Chris?" Jill asked, pulling her hand away and continuing to stroke Chris's chest. "I know I do."

"But we weren't… We never…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I want you. And," she paused to look down at Chris's hips, "I know you want me too. Don't even bother to deny it," she challenged, her eyes going back to Chris's face.

"You know I can't," Chris ground out.

"Then there's no problem," Jill said, and started running her lips down Chris's neck, nibbling the strong column.

That was too much for Chris. Putting his hands to frame her face, he kissed her almost violently, his lips crashing down on hers. Jill kissed him back, her fingers tangling in his hair. Flipping her on her back, Chris began running his hands over her body, unconsciously repeating the same motions she did to him just seconds ago. Jill responded by pulling off his boxers and wrapping her arms around his back, urging him to continue. When they finally came together, there was nothing gentle about it, but it was Jill, and for Chris, that's all that mattered.

When it was over, Chris collapsed on top of Jill. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, pushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "I didn't mean to be rough but…" His sentence got cut off, replaced by a gurgling sound. A second later, blood started dribbling from his mouth. "Jill…" He gasped out.

Jill pushed him away from her and stood up, wiping the flecks of blood that fell on her cheeks. Her robe was still on her shoulders, so she pulled the belt and tied it around her waist again, ignoring the scarlet that marred the whiteness of her robes. Her right hand was also covered in blood, a testament of what she's done.

"Jill… Why?" Chris gasped out.

"Captain Wesker will be pleased," Jill replied, her tone wooden as she finished tying her belt.

Chris vainly tried to look at Jill's face, and it was only then that he saw her eyes. Blank eyes. Dead eyes. Not the eyes that he knew so well. "Jill… No matter what happens, I…" his voice, which was already fading away, finally stopped, and the hand he had reached out for her dropped to his side.

Jill looked at the form on the bed. As she turned around and left the room, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

xxx

For the record, I doubt that Jill's still under control post-Kijuju.:P This story popped in my head, and I just had to write it. As always, reviews are appreciated, so please click the little button at the end of my rambling. Thanks for reading!


End file.
